Fifth and Grand
by Tricks AND Treats Contest
Summary: "Important encounters are planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other." - Paulo Coelho


Standard Disclaimer:

The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

Bella

"So, what do you think?" Rose asks.

I snort.

"I think she's a fucking fruitcake."

"Bella, come on. She's not crazy. She's real."

"Now I'm questioning your mental status, too. You don't really believe in all this shit, do you?"

"Yes, I do," she insists, looking insulted. "She told me exactly how I'd meet Emmett."

I shake my head.

"She said you'd meet your soulmate in a deep, dark hole."

"Exactly."

"Oh, my God! You were stuck in an elevator with Emmett for five whole minutes, which isn't even remotely the same thing."

"It's subjective, Bella. Think about it."

"The lights didn't even go out."

She stomps her right foot like a child.

"They flickered."

I blow out a frustrated breath.

"She said I was going to fall in love with a Roman under the stars _after_ I transformed into a pumpkin. How in the hell is that not crazy?"

"I don't know. Like I said before, her visions are‒"

"Subjective. I know. Rose, you're my best friend, and I love you, but I'm done with this conversation. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

With that, I leave her in front of the fortune teller's store and walk toward my apartment.

-xxx-

The next day, I wake up angry and horny.

Last night, Madame Esmerelda's ridiculous prediction sparked a vivid dream of me having an extremely intense sexual encounter with a Spartacus-like gladiator. It'd been a once-in-a-lifetime experience, but it'd all been fantasy.

I shower and ready for the workday, and by the time I reach the office, I'm calmer.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Rose says when she stops by my desk in the afternoon.

"And I'm sorry for upsetting you."

She shakes her head.

"Let's forget about it."

I smile.

"Done."

"Great! So, after work, we're going to pick up our costumes, right?"

"Sure."

Rose said the annual Halloween parties here are legendary − whatever that means − and since I genuinely like my co-workers, I agreed to go. I'm not much of a party girl anymore, but there will be free booze, and it's been awhile since I've had a good buzz. Plus, the black cat costume I ordered is sexy but not too slutty. I certainly don't need that label floating around work. After six weeks, I've finally convinced everyone to stop calling me "New Girl," and the big boss, the one I've yet to meet, will be back in the office on Monday. He's been out of the country for the last few months.

So, no, that wouldn't be good at all.

-xxx-

Rose squeals excitedly when the sales associate at the costume shop hands over her costume and then trots off to the dressing room.

I laugh and shake my head, giving Greta my receipt so she can look up my order.

"Found it." She smiles. "Be right back."

"Oh, my God!" Rose shouts from the back of the store. "This is so freaking cute."

Greta returns and hands me the black package.

"There you are."

"Thanks so much."

I'm grinning like a fool as I tear open the bag… until I see all the orange.

"What the hell?" I whisper as I pull out the contents.

The velvety smooth pieces of the orange bikini top have black triangle insets and a black triangular flap in between. When I turn the skirt around and see the black jack-o'-lantern mouth at the top of the waistband, my stomach sinks as Madame Esmerelda's exact words come back to me.

" _You'll find your destiny when you meet a Roman under the stars after you've transformed into a pumpkin."_

No way.

I gather the offending objects and go back up to the front.

"Excuse me. There's been a mistake." I hold out the costume. "This isn't mine."

Greta frowns.

"It's not?"

I shake my head.

"Nope. I wanted a black cat dress."

"Oh, no." She takes the bag from me. "Let me look up the order."

Rose comes into view, and my mouth drops. She's dressed in two tiny pieces of fabric covered in dark, green leaves.

"What is that?" I ask.

She does a little spin. "It's my Eve costume. Isn't it perfect?"

"I think it's…" I don't really know what to say. "Is that going to be appropriate?"

She grins.

"Oh, yeah. I told you everyone lets loose and has fun at this party."

 _Obviously._

"It's the strangest thing," Greta says. "The stock keeping unit on the garment's tag is correct, but it's not the right one."

I sigh with disappointment.

"What's going on?" Rose asks, standing beside me.

"Some kind of mix-up," I say. "Greta, can you show me what else you have in stock?"

She nods, walking around the counter.

"What did they send you?" Rose snatches up the costume before I can stop her. "Oh, my God! Bella!" Her eyes widen. "It's fate!"

I shake my head and follow Greta.

"No, it's not, Rose."

"Oh, yes, it is," she insists, sidling up to me. "Madame Esmerelda was right."

Greta freezes and turns her head.

"You spoke to Madame Esmerelda?"

Rose nods, and I briefly close my eyes before opening them to find Greta wide-eyed and curious.

"She told Bella she would meet a Roman after she turned into a pumpkin."

"Your friend's right," Greta says. "You can't mess with that."

"Not you, too," I scoff. "You believe in that lunatic and her craziness?"

Greta gasps.

"Madame Esmerelda's no lunatic. She's eccentric, but she's real... And she's never wrong."

"See?" Rose exclaims, playfully swatting my side. "I told you."

"Fine." I throw my hands up in surrender. "I'll go try it on. It probably won't fit anyway."

-xxx-

I arrange the leafy vine headpiece in my hair and take one last look in the mirror.

 _Not too shabby, Swan._

The jack-o'-lantern costume fits me perfectly.

The top's triangles cover my breasts well enough that I shouldn't have any wardrobe malfunctions. The fluffy, tulle-layered mini-skirt barely covers my ass cheeks, but it makes my butt look good. Really good.

The whole thing still seems too sexy, though. Factor in that my big boss hates pumpkins so much that he's banned them from anywhere in the office, it's a huge risk. I'll be wearing a black mask over my eyes, hoping no one recognizes me.

"You look to die for, Bella."

I jump at Rose's voice behind me.

"I'm thinking about just staying home."

"Uh-huh," she says, walking over and linking her arm with mine. "You're going."

"I could get fired."

"For what?" She laughs. "Being too sexy?"

I snort.

"No. You told me Mr. Cullen hates pumpkins. What if he sees me tonight or finds out from someone else?"

She sighs.

"Bella, stop worrying. Put your mask on and relax."

-xxx-

When we arrive at the mansion, the party's in full swing. The loud music and houseful of people help ease my nerves.

Rose takes my hand, heading straight for the open bar.

"Two Patrons," she orders.

"I don't like tequila, Rose."

She winks.

"Trust me, Bella. It'll help you loosen up."

 _Don't I know it._

My last tequila bender didn't end so well. I woke up naked between my ex-boyfriend and his best friend. That was my first and last threesome. To this day, when I see either one of them, I blush, recalling the porn-worthy memories.

"One shot."

When the bartender sets down the shots in front of us, I grab a lime and pick mine up.

"No salt?" Rose asks.

I shake my head.

She holds up her glass in one hand, quickly licking the salt from her other.

I slam mine back and immediately suck on the lime. The familiar, smooth burn as it travels down my throat makes me smile, but as much as I love it, I have to be careful.

" _Uno mas_ ," Rose says, setting her glass down on the bar.

I sigh but relent.

"One more."

Edward

I nearly choke on my beer when I see my best friend, Emmett, coming toward me. I texted him earlier what my costume is so he'd be able to find me.

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

He shakes his head.

"Dude," he says, spreading out his arms. "I'm fucking Adam."

I laugh.

"Does Eve know about the two of you?"

"Ha ha," he says. "Very funny."

"I thought so." I shrug and smile. "Where's your Eve?"

He thumbs behind him.

"Getting a drink with Bella."

"Who's Bella?"

"Your Bella," he says, frowning.

 _The fuck?_

"I don't have a Bella."

"She works for you." He lowly whistles. "Wait… You've never met Bella?"

I shake my head, and he lets out a howling laugh.

"You're gonna lose your shit."

"Oh, yeah?" I ask and then take another swig of my beer. "Why's that?"

He steps closer and lowers his voice.

"You didn't hear this from me, but she's fucking hot." He makes this hourglass shape with his hands.

I shove him back.

"I don't fuck my employees."

 _Not anymore, anyway._

He grins.

"Okay. We'll see," he says. "You don't like pumpkins, either."

Before I can respond, he turns and disappears into the sea of bodies.

-xxx-

"Hey, Masen," Tanya whispers in my ear. I know it's her when her strong perfume hits my nose.

I cringe, staring at the ceiling full of purple and orange lights shaped like stars, praying for the strength to keep my cool. This chick doesn't like to take no for an answer.

One drunken mistake later and I'm still paying for a night of which I have little recollection.

"How'd you know it was me?" I ask.

From head to toe, I'm dressed as a Roman gladiator. I thought for sure being fully masked and cloaked would give me the anonymity I wanted. As far as I know, only my dad and Emmett know who I am.

She giggles, which I find annoying, and then she walks around me, trailing a finger across my abs.

"Your scar's showing."

I nod, understanding now. I have a faint scar above my heart that's easily noticed by those who know me.

"Can I play with your sword later?" she asks, tugging at the faux sword at my side. "I'll be gentle."

 _And that's my clue to leave._

"We'll see," I lie, spotting Emmett and his girlfriend dancing not too far away. "Later, Tanya."

I breathe out a sigh of relief until I see the stunning beauty dancing next to Rose.

She's a knockout, with long, lean legs, nice hips, and natural tits.

 _Fuck me!_

This has to be Bella.

Emmett's right; I'm totally screwed.

But she's dressed like a fucking pumpkin - a sexy-as-fuck jack-o'-lantern - and that tugs at my heart momentarily. But then she swivels her hips and turns to the side, giving me a sneak peek of her ass cheeks under that skirt.

 _Holy hell._

Bella

Three shots later, Rose and I are dancing among the crowd when Emmett comes up behind her. They start dancing seductively and grinding on each other. Their Adam and Eve costumes suit them perfectly. I never thought of Emmett as sexy, but then again, I'd never seen him shirtless. Now, I see quite clearly why Rose is so smitten and vice versa.

I close my eyes and keep moving, losing myself in the song. It's not too long before I feel hands on my waist and a body that pulls me close and moves with me. I open my eyes, and Rose smiles and winks. Emmett flashes a toothy grin before he goes back to nibbling on Rose's neck.

I tilt my head back and relax into the stranger behind me. When I grasp his hands at my waist and interlock our fingers, his grip tightens and he inches impossibly closer. We continue to dance this way until Rose says she needs a drink.

I turn around and nearly faint. He's wearing a full-faced gladiator mask like I've seen in the movies. I take in his crystal blue eyes and full, luscious lips, and inwardly whimper as I slowly scan the rest of his Roman-like costume — from the cape that covers half of his sculpted chest to the gladiator sandals that wrap around his muscled calves. I lick my lips, wondering what's underneath that belted wrap.

Rose tugs on my arm, breaking my concentration. "Thanks for the dance," I whisper as she pulls me away.

He does this little bow, and I swoon harder than I ever have.

"Holy crow, Bella!" Rose squeals. "That's him. He's gorgeous."

I sigh.

"I know."

Edward

"You like her, don't ya?" Emmett asks, grinning. "I knew you would."

 _I think I'm in lust with her, but I can't say that._

"Yeah, I like her."

"You want me to distract Rose for a while so you can talk to Bella?"

 _If I get her alone, we'll be doing a hell of a lot more than talking._

"Does Rose know it's me?"

"Nope." He clasps his hand on my shoulder and lowers his voice. "And if you wanna hook up with her, I won't say anything. It's up to you whether you tell her who you really are."

"How would I pull that off?"

"Haven't you ever seen _Spartacus_?" He shakes he head. "There's one scene where he fucks this girl while they're both wearing disguises. They were enemies fucking each other, and they had no clue because they didn't take off their masks."

 _Interesting, but then again, I can't do half the things I want to with this helmet on._

"You could take her to the old library," he suggests. "It's dark enough. You could use that to your advantage." He snaps his fingers. "And I left some condoms in the top desk drawer."

Bella

I sip my water as Rose downs two more shots of tequila. Damn that girl can drink; she always could, even back in high school.

"So, what's the plan now?" she asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you going to find your Roman or what?"

"I don't know." I shrug. "What I need right now is a bathroom."

"Me, too, actually. Let's go."

We make our way through the crowded room and into a long hallway where people are scattered about and talking. Some are even making out, which makes me giggle.

Once Rose and I are freshened up, we head back to the party and look for Emmett.

"There he is," she says. "Oh! And guess who he's talking to."

My gladiator nods his head as we approach, and Emmett turns around.

"Hey, baby," he says, greeting Rose and then kissing her. "Let's go find a quiet corner." She laughs, taking his hand.

"Are you gonna be okay for a bit?" she asks me.

"She'll be fine," my gladiator promises, slipping his arm around my lower back. "I'll take good care of her."

I shrug and smile, because what else can I do in this situation? Surely Emmett wouldn't leave me alone with someone untrustworthy.

Emmett drags a happy and horny Rose away.

"Do you want to dance or—" my hot Roman asks.

"Can we sit somewhere for a while? My feet could use a rest."

He nods, leading me out of the room and into the same hall Rose and I just left. We walk hand in hand until we reach one end.

"Make sure no one's watching," he says.

I frown but do as requested.

Just as before, people are too involved in their own private moments to be bothered by us.

"No one's looking."

He places his hand on the wall and pushes.

I gasp as it gives way and opens up, revealing some kind of secret passage. When he pulls me through, nervousness assaults my stomach.

"How did you know that was there?" I ask as the wall slams shut behind us.

"I know the house."

"Oh."

He chuckles.

"You're not scared, are you?"

"Not exactly. I don't know you, though. You could be some crazed maniac who wants to hurt me."

I'm joking, of course, but when he turns around, the sudden movement has me backing up against the wall.

"I can take you back to the party, if that's what you want." He trails a finger down the side of my neck, over my collarbone and shoulder, and then down my arm. "I'm no maniac, but there are things I want to do to you that some might consider depraved."

 _Holy shit!_

My blood races, and my breaths quicken as his words sink in. As dirty thoughts invade my mind, my pussy pulses with need.

"Like what?"

He smirks as he steps closer. His eyes flicker in the dimly-lit area as he places his hands on either side of my head, trapping me.

My hands flatten against the wall beside me as he whispers, "I thought I'd start by tasting your lips. Then I'd work my way down to suck and nibble on those perky tits of yours. But what I'm really after is tasting your sweet pumpkin pie." He backs up and looks down at me. "If that's okay with you…"

My throat's suddenly dry, but I manage to swallow and nod my head, because it's more than okay.

He takes my hand and says, "Then follow me."

After a few steps, I finally manage to speak. "What's your name?"

"Edward."

"I'm Bella."

"Last chance, Bella," he says, stopping in front of a large door and turning to me. "We walk through this door and you're mine."

I probably _should_ turn around and leave — that would be the smart thing — but some inexplicable force is at play, blocking all of my logical sensibility.

Walking my fingers up his bare chest and then slowly running one under his jawline, I tell him, "I'm yours, Edward."

As soon as we cross the door's threshold, I'm swept into his arms and carried to a desk. The room's dark, as the moonlight through the curtains provides the only light. I reach up and remove Edward's helmet, cursing when I notice there's still not enough light for me to know exactly who he is.

Fuck it. Maybe it's better this way.

The minute the helmet hits the ground, Edward's all over me, sucking and nipping at my lips. I give as good as I get, grabbing his bottom lip with my teeth and tugging on it gently. He grunts, and the noise makes my pussy clench in anticipation. I lick his bottom lip to sooth any sting, but it doesn't seem to faze him in the slightest.

He kisses from my lips to my neck, biting and sucking lightly at first. Then it's harder, and though it's a little juvenile to have a hickey, I can't say the possibility of having a lasting mark from this encounter upsets me. I want him to leave his mark on me.

As if reading my thoughts, Edward moves his attention to my breast, biting and sucking again.

"I think you wore the wrong costume, vampire." I laugh and then moan as he sucks my nipple into his mouth through the fabric of my costume top.

He releases my nipple and cups my breast in his hand, squeezing and pinching the hardened nub between his fingers.

Impatient with how things have slowed down, I unhook the cape from his neck and unclip his belt, which causes both the cape and skirt to flutter down to the ground. Seeing that he's naked under the skirt of his costume makes me question whether he planned all along to bring someone − anyone − in here tonight, but I find myself caring very little as I wrap my hands around his dick and stroke him.

He groans and thrusts into my hand. As I increase the speed of my strokes, Edward switches to my other breast, twisting on the upstroke. Suddenly, he grabs my wrist and halts my movement.

"I don't want to come, yet, beautiful," he says, before dropping to his knees in front of me.

"I've been dying to taste your pumpkin pie since I saw you in this outfit," he says, running his nose up the inside of my thigh. "And I don't even like pumpkins." He continues on his path until he's licking my cloth-covered pussy.

My legs spread wider, and a whimper escapes me as he nips my clit. I can feel his breath through the lace fabric covering me. It's the hottest thing I've ever experienced.

He takes his fingers and moves my panties to the side, licking and sucking at me with vigor. He moans, and the vibrations make my insides quiver. I grab his hair and hold him in place, my hips rocking against his face. He then removes my underwear completely and dives back in.

Edward pins my hips with his arm before sliding one finger and then a second into me, curling them and hitting that spot inside me that makes me see stars. He's sucking on my clit, the pressure builds and builds until the dam inside me breaks, and then I come with a strength I never knew possible.

I'm panting heavily as he wipes his chin on his arm. Rising from his knees, he reaches into a drawer beside me and withdraws a condom, ripping open the package and rolling it on his impressive length. He parts my legs and positions himself at my entrance.

"Hold on tight," he tells me as he looks into my eyes.

I grip the edge of the table, and he slams into me. My back arches, and we groan in unison.

"You're so tight," he tells me. "So hot, so wet."

He leans over me, his hands gripping my ass and his fingers digging into my flesh. I grab his neck and pull him down, kissing him and sucking his tongue into my mouth. His thrusts increase in speed and intensity. We break apart, both of us breathing heavily, and I look down, but my little skirt is obstructing my view.

I can feel the pressure building in me again. "I'm gonna… gonna come."

He slides one hand from my ass to underneath my skirt and presses his thumb to my clit. My legs shake, and I can't hold back my orgasm. His movements grow choppy, and three thrusts later, he comes with a guttural groan, his forehead resting on mine.

Except for the sound of our breaths as we both come down from our highs, the room is silent. Edward removes himself from inside me, taking off the condom and throwing it in a trashcan under the desk.

He hands me my panties from the floor and assists me off the desk, and then we get dressed in silence. It's kind of awkward now. I don't know what, if anything, to say.

Once both of our costumes are back in place, he grabs my hand and kisses my knuckles. I can feel my face heat from a blush he thankfully can't see.

"I'll, uh… walk you to the bathroom. That way we can head back to the party separately," he says to me.

"Yeah, um… Sounds great."

He opens the secret wall slightly and peeks out, making sure the hallway's clear. I wish he'd left his helmet off so I can see his face, but unfortunately, he put it back on while he got re-dressed.

Seeing that the coast is clear, he walks me down the hall to the bathroom, gives me one more kiss, and then, without a word, heads back to the party. Instead of heading back myself, I go to the coatroom, grab my coat, and call myself a cab, slipping out the door into the night.

On the way home, I text Rose so she won't worry.

-xxx-

The next afternoon, I explain everything to Rose, including all the dirty details.

"See? Madame Esmerelda isn't legit, Rose."

That crazy bitch should be put out of business. She gets people's hopes up so high, but they only end up crushed when people find out she's full of shit.

"But−"

I hold my hand up.

"Not another word about it, please."

It wasn't destiny that brought us together; it was lust and need. Last night was one brief, glorious encounter I won't soon forget.

Edward

Sunday morning, I wake up already dreading the day. If I could sleep through the entire fall season, life would be better.

You'd think that Bella would've changed my outlook on Halloween, but she didn't. I still hate it, and I only throw the stupid party every year because it's good for company morale. As sexy as her pumpkin costume had been, I still hate them, too.

Only my dad and closest friends know my mother died on Halloween when I was ten. Fall had been her favorite time of year. From the first day of September through the last of November, our home was always full of autumn colors and decorations. Pumpkins of every shape, size, and color were scattered throughout our home. A fucking pumpkin was the reason why she was out on the wet road that fateful day in October. She and I had spent the morning carving jack-o'-lanterns; it was a tradition. On our way to put them out on the front porch, I dropped mine and started crying like a little pussy. She felt so bad that she left me with the neighbor and went to the store to buy me another one. She died a few minutes later, two blocks away from our house, when she swerved to miss a kid on a bike. Her car hit a telephone pole, and she died before the ambulance got to her. Twenty years later, the memory of my dad coming home to tell me the news still burns.

I rub the scar over my heart. I'd been so traumatized by my mother's death that I took a knife and attempted to cut my own heart out not long after the funeral. My father caught me in the act and put me on suicide watch for the next few weeks.

I don't know how the hell I was able to overlook Bella's outfit last night, but I did. I even told her to call me by my middle name, something only my mom had done.

The words 'fate' and 'destiny' emerge in the back of my mind, but I quickly shake that shit off. I don't believe in that stuff.

I also can't afford to get caught up with another employee. Tanya had been a big fucking mistake, and she still won't give up. I've tried to find a reason to fire her ass but haven't found anything solid enough, and she's one of the types to sue me for anything she can find plausible.

As far as I know, Bella's none the wiser about my true identity.

I hope it stays that way.

Bella

On Monday morning, I take another look in the ladies' room mirror, making sure I look presentable to meet Masen E. Cullen. I need to make a good impression. We've only exchanged a few emails over the last few weeks, and I hope we get along just as well in person. I quit my last job because my boss was a sexist pig, but Rose assured me that won't happen here. She says Mr. Cullen can be an ass at times, but he's professional.

I blow out one final breath, leave the employee restroom, and head straight for his office.

When I round the corner, I see Emmett inside Mr. Cullen's office. The door's partially open, and he's laughing at something someone says, someone I assume is our boss. I stop outside the door and wait for a good time to knock.

It doesn't take long for my heart to start racing once I recognize the other person's voice in the room.

 _That's impossible._

I wait for a third voice that never comes.

I'm about to flee and find Rose when the door swings open.

"Bella, hey," Emmett says, stepping out. He tilts his head and frowns. "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I peer over his shoulder and nearly faint as familiar crystal blue eyes find mine.

"I, um…" I lick my suddenly dry lips. "I don't feel well."

I turn to leave and see his eyes on me in a mirror's reflection that's on the wall across the hall.

Emmett strolls past me without uttering a single word.

"Miss Swan, please come into my office."

Mr. Cullen speaks with such a calm professionalism that I wonder if he even recognizes me.

I pray harder than I ever have that he doesn't, because I need this job. I turn and see his retreating back.

"And close the door behind you."

-xxx-

 _Eight months later_

I'm moving some of my old things to Edward's attic when my hip bumps a small bookshelf and knocks a large, wooden box onto the floor. I set the pair of table lamps down next to me, pick up the box, and start to return it to its previous place, but something makes me pop the latch instead.

Inside, I find several pictures of a beautiful woman. There's something hauntingly familiar about her face, but I can't place how or why. I realize who she is when I recognize Edward's dad and a young Edward standing next to her in a family photo.

A few weeks ago, Edward asked me to move in with him. I told him I wouldn't unless he explained why he hated pumpkins so much. I'd been joking at first, but then he told me, and by the time he was done, I was in tears and felt like a horrible person. He hadn't gone into great detail, but I now know his mom died on Halloween and why he felt guilty for it.

A creaking sound behind me makes me jump and nearly drop the box. I turn my head and find Edward staring at me. His eyes flicker between me and the object in my hands.

"I'm sorry. It fell off the shelf," I say, shutting the lid, setting it back where it belongs. "I didn't mean to snoop."

He shakes his head.

"It's okay."

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"She was beautiful," I whisper.

"She was."

-xxx-

Later that night, I'm restless as Edward snores beside me. I get out of bed and walk over to window. There's a hell of a storm going on outside. A bolt of lightning strikes in the darkened sky, triggering a memory that only surfaces on stormy nights.

 _I'm peddling my bike as fast as I can while the raindrops assault my body. I should've left Angela's house sooner, like my dad had said to, but I didn't, and now I'm caught up in the storm. I hope he won't be too mad and still let me go trick-or-treating tonight at the community center._

 _I approach the corner of Fifth and Grand, preparing to stop, but my foot slips off the pedal, and I fight to keep control of my bike. A loud screeching makes me turn my head, and I watch as a blue car swerves and crashes into the telephone pole a few feet away. I jump off my bike, slowly walking over to see if the person's okay, but someone grabs me by the shoulders._

" _Stay back, hon. I called 911. They're on their way."_

 _The old man then jogs over to the car._

" _Here, sweetie," an older woman says, wrapping a warm blanket around me. "Come inside the house. You can dry off and call your parents."_


End file.
